Familly Refound
by Ahmad
Summary: FINISHED)Three Bandicoots,orphans, have found Out their mother is alive...But,is it really her?Will They find her? Some Characters in later chapters are from the PS2 game 'Ratchet and Clank(1,2,and3)
1. A Lost Familly?

A Lost Mother? 

''ding dong'' went the bell in Crash's place, Aku Aku ,rushed to open it , it really was'nt his day, he was having a

bad one, he rememberd his long lost brother, Tuka, and so did Uka Uka, what could make it worse , well here it is:

The man was like a hybred of a buisness man ,and a nerd..

''May I please see the children'' said Dan the buisness man in an annoying voice

''Why do you want them! Do not try to try to distroy them! My duty is to protect them, and I love them!'' Replied

Aku AKu feircely.....

''Well sir, bring them here and you'll know why I am here!'' Said Dan

Aku Aku bought Crash , Crunch, and Coco to Dan

''Children, we reason to belive that your mother, Angela Bandicoot, is still alive.'' Dan said.

''But sir! Our sister saw our mother and our father together in their diary'' Said Crash with curiosity...

''Sir! Get Out of MY house!'' Said Aku Aku with great furiosity

The man left in a rush , as Aku Aku tried to zap him away

''Children, for a short time you are forbidden to leave this house!'' said Aku Aku

''Since when did YOU start grounding us??!? What's going on with you? you KNEW our mother is still alive! Why are you

lying to us?'' Asked Coco in an innocent shout....

''TO you rooms NOW!!!'' Screamed Aku Aku

Aku Aku's shout scared them to their rooms, they sat there, thinking about their mother, how could she be alive? Is her name

Angela or Adriana? They got confused! And why is Aku AKu angry today?????????Why Why Why????!?!?!?

Something was wrong, Coco had seen their mother in ''The Book'' , they wonderd........

What are their parents' real names??? Are they Angela and Adrian Bandicoot? Whats Wrong?

What is Going to happen? Find out in the next chapter ''Hopes of A Mother''

If somebody thinks my stories are bad, or need improving, or are too short, please tell me! I won't mind....


	2. Hopes Of A Mother

Hopes of a mother 

Straightly 14 planets away from earth, live the duo who recently restored piece and order to our galaxy, Ratchet and Clank, with them lives

The mysterious girl, almost as tall as Ratchet, she had a past life she hated to talk about, she was Angela Bandicoot, she disguises her name

with Angela Cross, so that she would completely cover evidence of her past life, until that day came, when she wanted her children back,Crash, Crunch, and Coco

She told Ratchet and Clank everythinG about her past life, she cried, she wanted her children back...

''Angela , don't cry, you've never cried please stop, you're gonna make me cry!'' Said Ratchet in a sleepy tone

''Ratchet, Clank, its time to confess, my REAL name is Angela Bandicoot, my spouse died in an evil disaster, he died trying to save our children, I left them in a safe place, but when I came back they wee gone, I was 17 years old, that's when I took the potion of everlasting and you probably took at at the age of 15....Anyway, now I want them back,I gave them that potion when they were babies so that thier aging would stop when Crash is 13,Coco is 12,and Crunch is 13 , so we might be able to find them, please Ratchet help me!'' Said Angela in a sob

''Well, we might be too late, the potion is only for living an extremely longer time at the same age/state until god specifies for them to, well, end....it is not used for imortality , mabey who took them killed them!

''No ! No ! Please I must find them no!'' After saying that , Angela bent her head and started crying.....

Meanwhile in Crash's house

''Crash, we have to do something, maybe our Mother IS still alive!'' said Coco

And then they all started getting curious,Aku Aku is still angry, and they had'nt went out for two days!

Then, Aku Aku broke the door open, the children were scared.

''Coco! Come Here! NOW!'' Aku Aku shouted

''W-w-what d-do you w-want?'' Asked Coco innocently

''Come NOW!'' Aku Aku shouted, and them came to drag Coco with his Eye beam, Coco shouted a ''NO!'' while Crash came in his way...

''What are you trying to do? You said you loved us! Why are you trying to kill us?WELL?????'' Screamed Crash

There seemed to be no happiness, Aku Aku was EXTREMELY mad, madder than the time Cortex tried to desroy Crash and almost succeded when he(Cortex) was evil....

They had to find a way to find Their mother but how? They don't even know that their mother is on another planet!

NOW WHAT?

It was time for some action, wanna know what will happen? Review for the next chapter : Time To Move

P.S If you have problems with my stories, please tell me....


	3. Time To Move

Time to move

The Bandicoot orphans had one choice, to break out of the house without Aku Aku noticing.

Plan 1:

Crash Got sleeping gas to knock out Aku Aku, but, they had to destract him somehow, so Coco lured Aku Aku to his room, and sweet-talked him into eat

the food she gave him.

Crunch sneeked into Aku Aku's room to find the keys for the house's door, it was'nt that easy, Crunch made noises that made Aku Aku anxious, and almost 

aware of what's going on...So he had to be quieter, he snneked inside the closet without a trace and took the keys, now Crunch sent the signal to Crash

to send a signal to Coco to let let her know that Crash wil soon use the sleeping gas since Aku AKu had heard some of what's happening since Crunch's

bumps into objects made loud noises, so Coco ran away, and before Aku Aku followed her, he was struck with sleeping gas, so, they escaped, they heard

that their Grandmother(Their Mother's Mother) lived in ''Cardel'' ,a mansion in an island in the middle of the ocean, now only one person lived there,

Cardelate, he knows all about their familly, and they had to go there, so, using her intellegence and skill, Coco was able to build a mini-ship, big enough to fit

three and go very fast...So they went abored the ''S.H.I.P''(Super Hydrolic Instant Porter) they were safe in there ,no sharks could enter the ship or bite their

way through... The island was right infront of them, they went in to the mansion, scary, but beautifull, they search the whole place for Cardelate, but they found nothing, not a soul, they searched the place, until they found a room, the room was ransacked, and there were signs of serious struggle

Coco analized the blood on the ground, and found that Cardelate was not a bandicoot at all! He was one of the reasons Aku Aku was angry, but now how

will they find their mother???

But, Crash rememberd something else, he rememberd that their grandfather lived in another house, and there are rumors that HE IS STILL ALIVE!

Wanna know what will happen? Review to know!

Flames accepted

And sorry for making this chapter too short, but I had to spend quality time with my parents , and my vacation is almost over, so I had to have fun, but later chapters are garenteed to be longer, FLAMES ACCEPTED! AND I DO MEAN ACCEPTED 


	4. Fitality

Fitality

Their ship was almost empty of fuel , and the three were exauhsted, the trip took almost 3 days, Aku Aku must be worried sick, but they were there,

Old Man McBand's

Mcband meant Mcbandicoot, everything seemed old, but turned out to be new and hand-made! Coco rushed to the living room and saw...... Her Grandfather!

''Granddaughter? Is that you? But how? Angela told me you aere taken away!'' Said the Grandfather

'Grandfather! We must know where mother is! We heard she was still alive, but were is she?'' Asked Coco

'''On Planet Velden, urghh, no! Whats happening!'' After saying that, the grandfather droped and died..sad..

''Grandfather!!! No, why? Why did this happen when we found him, well at least know we know our mother, is on Planet Veldin, we most go now!''Coco said..

Two days Later

Coco: Well we're here, we'll have to ask others werer she is, I heard she knows a Robot/Lombax duo,or Ratchet and Clank.

Crash: Ratchet and Clank?!?! I know these two! They helped me find a plan to help stop you when you were evil, but I never saw then after so.Crunch: Well lets see if we can find them now.

For Three hours they spent searching for them, until , they found Clank......

Clank directed them to the whereabouts of Angela, their mother, they rushed to her in happines and joy, behind them also ran Clank, and when they met,

you should see the look on their faces!

Ratchet and Clank where happy to see them together again, but trouble still awates for now they know why Aku Aku was angry, so, they stayed in veldin to

avoid danger for their mother..

''Mom, before we found out about you , I saw this... But the picturs, that is not you dancing with Dad right'' Coco said in disbelief..

''My god!Thats Lilly! Your father's evil twin sister, of course, I remember now... she died and cursed me to have her image in pictures of me....'' Said Angela

Dingodile:That's right sheila

Coco: Dingodile? What are you doing here? How did you know we're here?

Dingodile: Well sheil, Aku Aku sent us to elimenate Angela , he told us she was an enemy, but now we know she is your mother, so we will not kill her..

They returned, and they saw Aku Aku trying to destroy Angela,

Crash: Why?Why do'nt you want us to have a mother?

Aku Aku:Because, if she has you she will take you away for me! I want you to stay with me ! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Angela: Well,sir,or mask, I was'nt planning to take them away ,I was wondering if I can stay in this village,because it turns out that my children need you, so till now they are yours to keep, I'll stay here children, but you will be with Aku Aku...

So Aku Aku was happy, as everyoneTHE END! 


End file.
